Warriors:Skyclan's Destiny extra
by ShadowXsoul
Summary: Warriors by Erin Hunter. What happened after to Skyclan after Skyclan's destiny? What happens after Leafstar confess her love to Billystorm? Read as a new prophecy being told and new enemies are found.


_"Hang on! The kits are coming soon,"_ Echosong meowed in a calm tone. "Frecklewish, watch me carefully. I want you to receive the next kit." As Echosong yelled her instructions to Frecklewish, there was uneasiness in her eyes. _I never thought that having kits would be such a pain. _It seemed as if every cat in the clan was gathered around the nursery trying to be the first to see their clan leader's kit.

"It's beautiful Leafstar!" Frecklewish cried happily. It was a tom with a pelt like his father and the amber eyes of her mother. Indeed it was beautiful.

"Frecklewish, keep licking the kit, I want it nice and warm, while I receive the other kit," Echosong meowed while trying to keep Leafstar ready for the other kit. As Echosong started to push the other kit out with her paws, Leafstar let out another yell of pain before lying down flat again. _That was almost as bad as losing a life. Thank Starclan it's over._ _I could just hear Billystorm's voice over all the talking, but I couldn't quite make out what Billystorm said and before I had a chance to ask, Echosong meowed from within:_

"Yes Billystorm, you can come in now," Echosong sighed as she replied.

"Now will you stop whining as if Leafstar is losing a life, and instead you can get some borage to help the milk come and poppy seeds as well. I want her to have a good sleep before getting back to clan duties." _I could just make out_ _Billystorm before he ran out into the clearing as I closed my eyes. _

"Wake up Leafstar! It's daybreak already!"

" Don't wake her up! She needs as much sleep as she can get. Now go outside and play."

" But we wanted to play with Leafstar!"

"I don't want to hear another squeak from you!"

"What's wrong?" My eyes felt like they were about to drop. I couldn't make out who was talking, but I'm sure it was Firekit and Icekit. As I let out a huge yawn, I could just make out the other queen Clovertail as she scolded my kits. I let out a murmur of laughter

"It's ok Clovertail, there's no harm done. Well, kits, I'm awake now, so what do you want to play?"

"The twolegs attack!" Firekit and Icekit cried in unison.

"So I'm the twoleg then. I'm going to get you for breakfast!" Before we had a chance to play, Billystorm's patrol was back. They seemed to be in a hurry for some reason. I got up and walked slowly over to hear the news. Billystorm was standing below the Rockpile, obviously waiting for me to give permission to speak.

"What news have you brought us, Billystorm?" Leafstar asked from just below the crowd.

"Our patrol has scented a fox den near our twoleg border, and it seems like a family too. We tried to track it, but the scent trail disappeared into the twoleg place." _Why would a fox want anything to do with twolegs? Unless it doesn't have enough food to eat!_

"I want extra border patrols near the twoleg area, and make sure to check for fresh scent marks too. I also want all the kits to stay in camp, and all apprentices must not leave unless a warrior is with them. Creekfeather and Mintcloud shall stay on guard tonight. This meeting is over. Billystorm, meet me in the leader's den now, and I want you to tell me every detail." _I hope I made the right decision; it's leaf-bare and we can't afford more warriors on border patrol, but we can't let that fox scare away all our food either. Something must be done! But what? _In the end, Leafstar decided to ask Billystorm for advice. _Maybe he'll have an idea_, Leafstar thought as she carefully climbed into the Leader's den. Awkwardly Leafstar placed herself into a sitting position. _It's seems a lot bigger since I was last here. It must be my imagination, _she persuaded herself.

"Leafstar? Why are you just standing there?" Billystorm asked in his charming voice as usual.

"Oh!" She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Billystorm until he spoke up. What should I tell him? His own leader can't even make a decision? Will he laugh at me? No, she thought firmly to herself. Billystorm is not that kind of cat. Shyly she thought to herself, that was why she loved him after all, so loyal and friendly.

"Billystorm, do you think my decision was right? Leafbare's here, and we can't afford more border patrols. Everyone is starving, and because of the cold all the prey is in hiding. I'm afraid the elders and Clovertail's kit will starve. I don't know what to do!" she mewed weakly, and Billystorm could tell she was about to cry. Billystorm leaned on her shoulder and gently he started to lick her ears.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your decision was right and we'll make it though. After all, leafbare will soon end and it will be newleaf again. Don't let the fox get to you. You'll always be my hero." He tried his best to sound cheerful, and that did the trick for Leafstar.

"You sure?" she said weakly, but with a lot more cheer than before.

"I've never lied to you, have I?" teased Billystorm.

No, she thought to herself, I shouldn't have doubted myself and every other cat. With these thoughts she fell asleep.

She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in total darkness. _Where am I?_ Leafstar asked herself. Just as she said that, she could see that the whole forest had begun to move, making her dizzy, and she dropped onto the ground. Then she spotted movement; a dark shadow began to move slowly towards her. "Spottedleaf, Cloudstar?" she asked, but it came out no more than a whisper.

"Darkness will once again rule, only the wing of ice will once again freeze the darkness to nothingness." The voice was harsh and cold, it had no emotion as it speak. "Beware. Betrayal…."

Before the voice could finish speaking, Leafstar awoke with the harsh tug. "Wait! Who are you, and what is coming?" Leafstar yelled as she rose from her nest. Then a gentle pat on the shoulder, which made her feel like a kit again, wanting to cry.

"Leafstar are you ok? Did you have a nightmare?" came the voice of Billystorm, which sounded calming as usual.

"I... had a really weird dream." She hesitated before she told him the prophecy. "A voice spoke to me a prophecy, 'Darkness will once again rule, only the wing of ice will once again freeze the darkness to nothingness Beware. Betrayal….'He didn't finish his sentence. I don't know what he means, darkness and the wing of ice. What are they?" She was so confused that her mews became so shaken, Billystorm had to lean on top of her to hear what she said. Shakily Leafstar tipped her head up so she could see Billystorm. She couldn't make out his expression, but she knew he was having a hard time figuring out what the prophecy meant, just like her. It was a relief that she was not the only one having trouble with the prophecy, even if it was just a bit.

"Do you know what today is?" joked Leafstar.

"Of course, how could I forget? Today our kits become apprentices!" Billystorm said proudly.

"It's going to start soon, so groom the kits for me, will you? I need to call a meeting." Leafstar mewed as she ran out of her den to the Rockpile.

Leaping up to the top of the Rockpile, she yowled. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Rockpile for a clan meeting!"

She gazed down. _Everyone's here. Good_, she thought. Then she noticed,_ The dawn patrol's not back yet! What's taking them so long? _"Today is a proud day for Skyclan, naming these apprentices. Icekit and Firekit, please come forth. Icekit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Icepaw! Mintfur, you are ready for an apprentice; you will be Icepaw's mentor. I know you will pass down your strength, wisdom, and loyalty to Icepaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of Skyclan." She felt pride as Icepaw touched nose with her mentor. She couldn't stop yet; there was another ceremony coming up, she reminded herself, as she turned her gaze on Firekit. "Firekit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Firepaw! Bouncefire, you have learned well from Patchfoot, and I hope you pass down your skills to this apprentice." Once again, pride filled Leafstar as the crowd cheered their names.

"Firepaw, Icepaw!" The cats gathered around them with excited glances, and she could tell Billystorm's voice rose above them all. The cheering soon stopped with the appearance of Tinycloud and the dawn patrol.

"Leafstar! We have found fox tracks leading outside the twoleg dens and onto our territory beside the gorge! The track led to a river, and we couldn't find any more footprints after that." Tinycloud's voice sounded as scared as a mouse being hunted down. Leafstar bounced off the Rockpile to face Tinycloud.  
"Was the river in our territory?" Leafstar asked. She had to make sure they were not just passing through. _Even if it's dangerous, we can't attack them unless we are sure they're invading._

"Yes, just at the border."

"We need a plan."

Chapter one completed.


End file.
